duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!!
メラ !! |Translation = Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! |Gallery = DMRP-03 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp03 |Release = September 16, 2017 |Next = DMRP-04 |Previous = DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! |Block = Duel Masters |Symbol = }} Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! is the 3rd DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 104 cards, including; **1 DG Rare **1 Master Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks each) **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares ** Rares ** Uncommons ** Commons Races No new races are introduced. However, 2 races were featured in civilizations other than their usual. *Jokers from the Jokers Civilization were featured on Fire Civilization creatures. *Metallica from the Light Civilization were featured on Zero Civilization creatures. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Jokers Over Explode *Kizuna Plus *Master Double Merabeat Contents DG Rare *DG1/DG1 DG　～ヒトノ造リシモノ～ DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ *MAS1/MAS1 Merabeat the Johnny *S1/S9 赤攻銀　マルハヴァン Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver *S2/S9 甲殻鬼動隊 セビーチェン Sebichen, Crustacean Army *S3/S9 水上第九院　シャコガイル Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *S4/S9 グスタフ・アルブサール Gustav Albussar *S5/S9 Gyaribeta, Misfortune Demon 09 *S6/S9 “滅砲”戦車 ヘビーベビィ Heavy Baby, "Mebbou" Tank *S7/S9 仏斬！ 富士山ッスル （ブチギレ！フジヤマッスル） Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle *S8/S9 マイト・アンティリティ Might Antility *S9/S9 天風のゲイル・ヴェスパー Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds *1/93 ソー爺さん Soji-San *2/93 記憶の紡ぎ 重音 Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory *3/93 鬼の轟き 参角 Three Horn, Burst of Oni *4/93 渦中の隠者 メルカジーク Melkajik, Whirlpool Recluse *5/93 万年の甲 ガメッシュ Gamesh, Longliving Shell *6/93 ジャババ・ハット Jababa Hat *7/93 ラトリエ・ロブション Latelier Robuchon *8/93 “烈怒”ギアスター Red Gearstar *9/93 絶対音　カーン Khan, Absolute Sound *10/93 ルツパーフェ・パンツァー Rutsperf Panzer *11/93 コーディネイ人 Coordinate *12/93 音攻銀　バッラード Ballad, Sound Attack Silver *13/93 *14/93 オヴィデンス・レーザー Ovidence Laser *15/93 鬼動兵　デメタイ Demethai, Oni Motion Soldier *16/93 龍装者 キリバイ Kirihai, Dragon Armored *17/93 次元波導魔法　HAL HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic *18/93 忠験医　グスタスク Gustasque, Faith Examiner *19/93 戒王の封 Skullbent Gades *20/93 蝕王の晩餐 Shocking Dantal *21/93 ファイト!　イッパツマン Fight! Ippatsuman *22/93 スポーツ大尉 Sports Captain *23/93 ジバボン3兄弟 Jibabon 3 Brothers *24/93 “必駆”蛮触礼亞 (ビッグバンフレア) Big Bang Flare *25/93 ゴアジゴディ Goajigodi *26/93 龍装者　ジュランジュ Jurange, Dragon Armored *27/93 コレンココ・タンク Kolencoco Tank *28/93 コクーン・シャナバガン Cocoon Shanabagan *29/93 *30/93 音石　トルコイ Torkoi, Sound Stone *31/93 戦の傾き　護法 *32/93 青守銀　グーテン *33/93 シンクロ・シールド Synchro Shield *34/93 貝鬼動　アワービ *35/93 貝獣　ヒヨク Hiyoku, Shell Beast *36/93 一なる部隊　イワシン *37/93 失われし禁術の復元 *38/93 シンクロ・スパイラル Synchro Spiral *39/93 凶鬼82号　スタフ Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 *40/93 丹眼医　アオゲ *41/93 シモーヌ・ペトル Simone Pétre *42/93 凶鬼68号　ボンスケ Bonske, Misfortune Demon 68 *43/93 凶鬼65号　カベドン Kabedon, Misfortune Demon 65 *44/93 シンクロ・デスサイズ Synchro Deathsize *45/93 “RED”ダスター Red Duster *46/93 龍装車　バザジープ Bazazeap, Dragon Car *47/93 バーバーパパ Barberpapa *48/93 “SNG”シンガー Sing Singer *49/93 チョクシン・ゴー Chokusin Go *50/93 三代目ファン九郎 *51/93 シンクロ・チューン Synchro Tune *52/93 ロロカゲティ Rorocagetti *53/93 レオレンジ Reorange *54/93 かぼちゃうちゃう Kabochauchau *55/93 ママロロロン Mamaroron *56/93 シンクロ・マニューバ Synchro Maneuver *57/93 粛清者アシモフ Asimov, the Spydroid *58/93 光器　ペトーキナ Petokina, Channeler of Suns *59/93 予言者テロン Tellon, the Oracle *60/93 緑知銀　アニョン Anyon, Green Knowledge Silver *61/93 地の学び　至脚 Shikyaku, Earth Learning *62/93 奇石　ゲンブルー Genbrew, Odd Stone *63/93 奇石　カンラ Kanra, Odd Stone *64/93 サークル・レガード Circle Legard *65/93 貝獣　カキール Kakiru, Shell Beast *66/93 幻想の魔手　カレイド Kaleido, Fantasy Fight *67/93 浅瀬の探索者　ランチュ Ranch, Shallow Searcher *68/93 ゴルビィ・パーピー Golby Harpy *69/93 メジャー・クラスター Major Cluster *70/93 貝獣　アリサ Arisa, Shell Beast *71/93 泡星都市　バブラブル Bubrubble, Foam Star City *72/93 龍装者　ダグマ65号 Dogma 65, Dragon Armored *73/93 両刃怪人ティボーン Thibourne, Double Edged Phantom *74/93 骨刹医　リブ Rib, Bone Sanctuary *75/93 爆撃男 Bombardment Mutant *76/93 獣面の銃弾（キリング・リンボ） Killing Rinbo *77/93 改造治療院 （ファクピタル） Fakepital *78/93 キバセン・チュリス Kibasen Churis *79/93 ヒゲ総理 Higesori *80/93 カメライフ Cameralife *81/93 “魔渋”チュリス _____ Churis *82/93 The　タンタン漢 The Tantankan *83/93 ボチボチ旦那 Bochibochidana *84/93 エナジー・チュリス Energy Churis *85/93 フロンティア・チャージャー Frontier Charger *86/93 ガンガン音弾破 Gangan Sound Ball *87/93 ハサイサク Hasaisaku *88/93 ぴーまんどりる Pimandoriru *89/93 シェル・エイトレス Eitores Shell *90/93 ヨゾラフワフワダケ Yozorafuwafuwadake *91/93 アップップ・タンク Appuppu Tank *92/93 タルホタル Taruhotaru *93/93 マドウ・スクラム Madou Scrum Cycles Dragon Guild (A cycle of creatures with the Dragon Guild race. that are also Neo Creatures) * — Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory * — Kirihai, Dragon Armored * — Dogma 65, Dragon Armored * — Bazazeap, Dragon Car * — Jurange, Dragon Armored back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Kizuna Plus (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Kizuna Plus keyword.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Syncho Spell (A cycle of spells that have Synchro in their name that can be cast by tapping 2 creatures of their respective civilizations instead of paying their cost.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 4 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs